


Driving

by rvaleardis



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Person A: “I can’t believe we’re finally here, I never thought we’d make it.”Person B: “Oh for fucks sake, my driving isn’t that bad.”Prompt by write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Super super short drabble but saw the prompt on tumblr and this popped into my head.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Person A: “I can’t believe we’re finally here, I never thought we’d make it.”  
Person B: “Oh for fucks sake, my driving isn’t that bad.”  
Prompt by write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr

Penelope and Colin had embarked on a small trip to a beach house. Some time to themselves sounded wonderful. They chose to drive because they wanted to enjoy the scenery on the way there.

Penelope wasn't sure if having Colin drive was a smart idea. She had been nauseous for the past 30 minutes and they still had almost an hour to go. 

She loved him but dear God had he ever heard of turning slowly or not stopping so suddenly? It's a wonder how he got his driver's license. 

When they arrived at their destination Penelope almost kissed the ground. She opened the door and scrambled out the car. She took a deep breath and sighed happily. 

“I can’t believe we’re finally here, I never thought we’d make it.”

“Oh for fucks sake, my driving isn’t that bad.”  
Colin groaned. 

Penelope laughed and went to his side. 

"Don't worry, I still love you. I'm driving the way back though."

Once their belongings were inside and they got settled, Colin turned to Penelope and said "Since you suffered so much during the drive here, I've only fair I make it up to you."

They all but ran to the bedroom and he kept his promise. If the sounds being heard were anything to go by, she had forgotten all about the drive there. 

Hell, she might even let him drive back if this was the result.


End file.
